To Quarrel
by konekobombay
Summary: Omi eavesdrops on a coversation that may change wiess forever. OR, Rsecret, Ksecret Omi's POV.


To Quarrel  
  
authoress- Koneko Bombay  
  
They're at it again. Ken and Ran have been having these random arguments about once every couple of days for almost six months now. The arguments have been getting gradually more intense and personal as well. I know that it can't be much longer before one of them either drives the other away or one kills the other. I don't want either to happen but I can't stop them, I've tried. I just want them to stop so badly. I hate to see them so angry at each other, I want them to get along, I mean, Ken's my best friend and, well, I love Ran. He doesn't love me back though. but that's not important, as long as he's here.  
  
"How can you treat him like that you jerk?!" They're arguing about me today, Ken seems especially upset.  
  
"Treat him like what?" Ran sounds irritated.  
  
"LIKE WHAT?! You know like what! You're being a total jerk! You're completely ignoring him!" Ken's a good friend, sticking up for me like that, but I really wish he wouldn't, I don't mind Ran ignoring me, it's not that bad, and he wasn't totally ignoring me, just kind of, not really giving me his total attention.  
  
"I wasn't ignoring him, I was multi-tasking." That seemed, almost, sarcastic?  
  
"Ran why can't you just treat him with respect? You know he loves you!" That was odd, Ken's voice almost cracked when he said that.  
  
"That's not my fault or my problem." That hurt, it shouldn't have, and I know Ran doesn't care, but it still hurt. I wonder if he would've said that if he knew I was on the stairs listening to them. Probably.  
  
"No it's not, but you still have to deal with it! Because the way you're acting is unfair to him!" I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but I just can't help it.  
  
"I am dealing with it Hidaka, I'm just not dealing with it the way you want me to, but that doesn't matter, because you aren't involved!" I really wish he'd pick some different phraseology, referring to me and my emotions as an "it" to be dealt with is really lowering my self-esteem.  
  
"That's bull shit Ran! He's my best friend, I sure as hell am involved!" Ken really is a good friend.  
  
"Is it because he's you're best friend or is it because you want him to be more!?" .What? Ran sounded really upset, almost hurt, I've never heard him sound like that before. Wait a minute, what did he say?!  
  
"Wh- what?! H- how can.?" Ken seems as baffled as me, except guiltier.  
  
"Oh please Ken," Ran kind of slumps onto the couch. "It's so obvious that you love him. He's the only one who doesn't get it." wh-what.?  
  
Ken sighs, "I didn't realize I was so obvious." Ran nods, they both look so defeated. I'm still kind of stuck back on what Ran last said though. Ken loves me?  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter any way, he loves you not me." Oh gods, poor Ken, I had no idea. he sounds so defeated, so. broken.  
  
"Yes Ken, it does matter, if we can direct his attentions to you, then he wont be bothering me any longer." wh-what?! He thinks he can just, change my mind, and make me fall in love with some one else, just like that?!  
  
"What?! Ran what's wrong with you?! This isn't just some stupid little high school crush! He loves you! Like, really truly loves you! Believe me, I would know, he certainly talks about you enough." Oh gods. I hadn't even thought- and all this time I've been- I can't believe I put Ken through that!  
  
"And you think I can just drop the feelings I have and fall for him?!" Ran sounds angry again. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't love Omi?! That maybe I love some one else?!" Ran loves some one else.?! I guess that would make sense. but that means that I have no chance with him at all.  
  
"No Ran it never occurred to me! Honestly, I thought that since how you have Omi right in front of you, ready to give himself to you completely, and you just ignore him, there must be something WRONG with you!" Ken sounds angry again too, this wont be good.  
  
"So just because I don't love the person you love, there's something wrong with me?!" They're both yelling again.  
  
"No, because you don't love Omi there's something wrong with you!" I don't know which I hate more, the yelling, or the soft voices telling secrets that send me into shock.  
  
"Well maybe I'm not the one with the problem Ken! You're logic's pretty screwed up if you ask me, maybe there's something wrong with YOU! No wonder Omi doesn't love you!" I. can't believe he said that. uh-oh Kens gonna-  
  
**Crash**  
  
Ken just punched Ran.  
  
"The only wonder here is how Omi can love an emotional RETARD like you!" Ran looks shocked, his lip is bleeding, not surprising considering the weapon Ken uses. Ran gets up off the shattered coffee table very slowly, wiping his bloody lip on the way. He looks really upset, not just angry though, he looks hurt emotionally. Oh no, here we go again-  
  
**Crash**  
  
Ran just punched Ken back. He crashed into the wall knocked off a couple of pictures with the force of his body. His nose is bleeding.  
  
"I don't know Ken, I kind of WONDER what the hell I ever saw in ~you~." Wait. the person Ran loves. is Ken?! Ken looks shocked too; Ran just looks hurt and angry. He turns around and heads towards the stairs, TOWARDS ME!  
  
I panic and try to tell my body to move before he sees me, but I can't seem to make my limbs work. Ken just sits on the floor against the wall; apparently we're suffering from the same problem.  
  
Ran walks up the stairs and pauses when he sees me. He just blinks and walks past me shaking his head. I still can't move. A few minutes' latter Ken heads up the stairs too. He stops when he sees me, but he doesn't walk past me like Ran did, he sits down next to me and covers his face with his hands, he looks so much older when he does that.  
  
We both just sit there; we don't say anything, or move, just sit. I don't know how much more time passes but I hear the front door open and close again. It's not Yohji; he won't be home for another several hours, Ken's still sitting next to me, so it must have been Ran. I try to tell myself, 'He probably went out on a walk or something, to think.' but some how my heart won't agree with my mind. I can't help but let a few tears slip from my eyes as my heart and mind argue, because, some how I just know, I'll never see Ran again.  
  
~Owarii~  
  
A/N: okay, blame the muse; he wouldn't leave well enough alone. Had to make it sad, I tell you he does not know the meaning "Happy Ending!"  
  
Shin-muse- Happy what?! **Blank stare**  
  
KoB- Well, I promised a Ken x Omi, this isn't exactly what I was planning, but. I'm working on another one though, a "real" Ken x Omi. Kind of. I dunno what it is with those two they're my second favorite couple (next to Ken x Nagi {dun ask}) but I just can't seem to write them how I want to, they're never happy. Any way, it's like, 1:00am, so I should probably go. Please review minna, CC is welcome, I want to improve so give me a clue. Just no flames please, they're just a waste of every ones time and they don't help any one improve. I live for reviews, reviews=more writing from Koneko Bombay. 


End file.
